an emeralds sanity
by fariesoul
Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by his friends and even by his parents who are really alive.
1. Prolouge

This is just really weird. This is my first fanfic. So be nice, but if you review tell me the truth. I don't want any liars. OK!

Prologue.

Many screams came from the island in the West Atlantic. All you can pinpoint from the big fortress on it. Most were from the prisoners inside, as the only guards are the black type ghost moving down the halls. These were called Dementors.

The muggles, non-magical people, couldn't see it but to those who did. Well they almost felt compassion for the prisoners. The key word being, almost. The thoughts in their heads were more along the lines, "they deserve it".

And many of them did. All but one. In a tiny cell in the back of the fortress sat a young man. Well at least what appeared to be a young man? His hair was long and tangled up. His emerald eyes blank with no expression in them. His figure thin as if he had not eaten in days. Which was probably the case. His name was scratched along the wall as were other names. His being Harry Potter. An innocent, among the rotten murders and scoundrels in the other cells.

Harry's cell was dark and damp. After being in there for God knows how long, Harry has become accustom to the dripping of water on the stone floor. As it is He cannot hear anything anyways except for the screams and voices in his head that comes with the wonderful guards of Azkaban.


	2. chapter1

Hello! Thanks for your reviews. You really helped to boost my confidence in this fic.

Sorry it took long to update, if it was long for you. it felt like an enternity to me on getting the fic

done.

Here are some answers to questions you had.

Does Harry have a girlfriend? Not yet. if he does, I'm going to make the person up.

Yes Harry's parents are alive

the reason he's in prison is in this chapter.

Everyone puts I don't own this and all that stuff. So to "go with the crowd" I don't own Harry Potter or any of that. which to me is pretty obivous since i'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm only 16.

not that she's old or anything.

Chapter one

Harry was sitting on a bench during his trial. He jerked himself upright when the booming voice of

Fudge, the minister, spoke," Harry Potter you are sentenced to Azkaban for life," the minister paused and then continued,"for the murder of Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

The people in the room swam in his vision. First Hermione and Ron with disapointed faces. Next the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Sirius his Godfather, and Remus, all with greif and hatred in their eyes. After them came two cloaked figures he remebered seeing in the back of the room.

He could see nothing of their faces, but he knew one was shaking. He did not know if it was crying or laughing.

Harry shouted "I am innocent" while he was dragged away and he was still screaming it when he woke up.

Harry glanced around him taking in the familiar surroundings of his cell. Pictures and writings lined the wall. He could not see them but he knew they were there.

He shook his head to wipe away the day of the trial and when he was put here. He began to eat the crapt by his door. No screams came to his cell as it was way back of the fortress.

He recieved no visators. The only thing that came by his cell were the dementors. So it was a suprised when Harry had heard the footsteps walking down the hall towards his cell.

The owners of the steps stopped right in front of his cell. When Harry looked up he saw the black figures from his trial staring right back at him. They stared for many minuates more until harry grew tired of the game and stood up. He made his way to bars and rested himself against them.

"What are you doing here,"Harry spat out", come to gloat and laugh at the golden boy?"

His voice rose a bit but his face was calm. Harry's eyes searched them, trying to find out who the were.

The black cloaks looked at him and his cell once more. They said nothing and turned back to look at him.

"Do you think I'm a zoo animal? Come to watch the lunatic scream and bleed," hearing no response Harry continued,"Come to see how far dead I am?"

Still hearing no response, Harry banged his hand on the door, startling them.

"Can't speak? Dementor got your tongue?" Harry yelled,"You fools following around that As...."

"Shutup", one of the black figures finally had enough," just shutup!"

The other black figure put a hand on the one that screamed. The person seemed to calm down and went back to staring.

"So you can talk", Harrys eyes glazed over but he shook his head to get rid of the memories that came up at the sound of the voice," So reveal yourselves."

The cloak figures looked at each other like they were silently communicating.

Finally the dropped their hoods


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!

CHAPTER 2

Harry gasped.

"You..."There were no other words to say, at least none came to Harry's mind. Harry simply stared at them like they were ghost. Which they could have been if they had not looked solid. The man had short untidy black hair with hazel eyes.

His skin was tan telling that he had been outside doing work. His eyes held disgust and hate that was directed towards Harry. The woman had long red hair and emerald eyes just like Harry's. Her face was pale and was coated with light freckles. She too had the look of disgust and hate. James and Lily Potter. Alive. In front of him. Harry shook his head and seemed to be in denial but they looked too much alive.

"Well, so your alive.", spat Harry.

Harry backed up and went back to his spot in the farthest corner of his four wall cell.

Harry sat down putting his head back against the wall and his knees up to his chest.

James and Lily stepped closer to to the cell and James took out a silver key. Putting the key into the lock James twisted the key and they stepped into the cell for a closer look. Wrinkling their noses at the putrid smell they stood. Then finally

James walked closer to were harry sat and stood in front of him.

"So do you like your accommaondations?", James spat making spit land on Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes and wiped the spit off.

Harry opened his dull emerald eyes "So you have come to laugh in my face."Harry sighed.

It was more of a statement than a question so James and Lily did the only thing they could think of. They laughed. They laughed so hard they were clutching their stomachs. By the time they were done they had tears of mirth running down their faces.

Harry stood up silently and stared at James. Once James was done wiping his face he stared Harry in the eyes. They stood like that for a while until Harry had enough and slapped James on the face.

"What was that for", James was shocked. _Why the slap?_

For laughing at me." Harry stepped back and James through up his hands in rage.

"Ah, you wanted us to laugh in your face did you not", James shook his head and slapped Harry back. Harry clenched and unclenched his hands not once taking his dull eyes off James.

"Leave.", Harry stated.

Harry went and sat back down. Harry looked at them for a minute and turned his head away. He was soon a sleep. By the time he was awake they would be gone.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Get him", Two aurors ran after a deatheater.

Trampling over plants and running around the trees they made their way after the deatheater in the forest. The forest was dark and the trees loomed high above them as they ran. Now and then they could see silver light coming down through the canopy of the branches. They heard a twig snap up a head and ran faster. They caught up with the deatheater and sent a curse at him. The deatheater went down. They grabbed him and

and apparated to Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS

"Dumbledore", Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, looked up at the voice of his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall. There was a tired look in Minervas face but her eyes held a look of urgency"There are two Aurors here to see you."

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and beckoned them in. The two Aurors came in holding the deatheater by the arms.

"Set him down.", The aurors did as told putting the deatheater in the chair in front of Dumbledores desk. Dumbledore got up and walked over to his cabinet. Opening it, he took out a potion. veritaserum. Dumbledore unscrewed it. He walked over to the deatheater and poured a bit down his throat. Dumbledore shot a spell at the deatheater to wake him up. The deatheaters head shot up. He started to look around frantically with wild eyes.

Dumbledore tapped the table to get the deatheaters attention. The deatheater stilled, his eyes on the old headmaster.

"Good now thatI have your attention, what is your name",Asked Dumbledore.

"Jeremy Stone", the transfix voice answered.

"Are you a deatheater"

"Yes, I am",

"What are Voldemorts plans", Dumbledore sighed.

"To attack Axaban and than Diagon Ally."

"Is Harry Potter in alliance with Voldemort"

"No.", Everyone in the room went still.

"Did Harry Potter Kill his Aunt and Uncle"

"No"

Everyone in the room was shock. Harry potter was innocent went through their minds.

"Who did kill them",Dumbledore knew the answer but he still asked it.

"Voldemort"

And with that the deatheater slumped over. The aurors picked up the deatheater stiffly and walked out, still shock.

"So Potter was innocent." It was more of a statement than a question. Though Dumbledore answered with a nod anyway. Dumbledore sighed and sat back down behind his desk.

With a look at Dumbledore, McGonagall walked out.

"God what have we done"


	4. chapter 3

Hi

Chapter 3

Weasly household

Everyone in the Weasly kitchen looked up as Dumbledore flooed in.

"Hello Albus." said Mrs. Weasly who was busy putting some pancakes in front of Fred and George.

"Hello, there is going to be a meeting in10 minutes," Dumbledore looked around at all the faces," I think its best the children come as well."

Mrs. Weasly looked ready to object but she closed her mouth from the stern look shot her way from Dumbledore.

Instead she nodded and Dumbledore flooed out. She continued getting breakfast and then went upstairs to get ready for the meeting.

Grimwauld place

Dumbledore looked at each face as they started getting in and sitting down for the meeting. Finally when everyone was sitting down Dumbledore stood up to tell them the news.

"Everyone, we have done a dreadful thing."Dumbledores face scared everyone. They never seen him so sad," we captured a deatheater the other night and he told me some news."

Everyone looked at each other and all wondered what was done wrong that made Dumbledore so sad.

"We have put an innocent boy in prison." He finally stated.

All was silence. Everyone was thinking 'who is it'.

"Harry Potter", Said Dumbledore.

And Disarray followed the statement.

"What…"

"Oh no"

Were only a few things that were said or screamed from the occupants of the room. Some shook their heads at the unbelievable horror of what they had done.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

"We take him away from there, as soon as possible," Dumbledore whispered "hopefully he's still sane."

Azkaban

Two Auras with Dumbledore walked down the bitter stones of the wizard prison. Taking his eyes off the floor, Dumbledore looked at the cell of one Harry Potter.

He looked inside and saw, not the boy he put in, but a filthy man that he had become. There was no sign of sanity or insanity. The auras unlocked the door and stepped aside. Dumbledore walked in. The walls were painted on. Dumbledore wondered how he got the ink until he stepped forward the wall and realized it was blood. Dumbledore turned towards the boy he came to collect and was startled to see Harry standing behind him. Harry's head was off the side and his face was passive hiding and emotion Harry possibly had. Dumbledore stepped closer to Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." No emotion came over Harry's face at Dumbledore's words. "Come with me Harry."

Dumbledore took Harry's frail hand and led him out of his cell. Harry stayed quiet and had his eyes fixed on the floor.

'Poor boys insane.' Thought Dumbledore. They walked out of the prison and got on to the boat for the ride back to mainland.


	5. chapter 4

Hi!

E. Sanity chapter 4.

Dumbledore led Harry into Hogwarts castle and up the stairs to the floor the, hospital wing was on. So far Harry has not uttered a word. The headmaster walked Harry to one of the colorless sheeted beds and sat him down.

"Here you go, Harry", Dumbledore said.

Harry just stared intensively at the wall opposite of him.

"The Weaslys and your family will be here soon,"Dumbldore paused and then continued," Do you want them to see you like this?"

Harry didn't answer. Only the turn of his head shown, that he had heard. Harry continued staring.

Dumbledore soon grew agitated. '_The boy wasn't listening'_ Dumbledore stood there thinking.

Dumbledore than heard the clattering of feet on the stone floors outside the wing. And in the next minute, the Hospital wing was filled up with Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and a little girl that Harry didn't know the name of.

Harry stilled stared, but this time with interest at the little girl. The girl had red hair that was put in a French braid and hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that went remarkably well with her tan skin. Harry was snapped out of his studying of the girl with Ron's voice.

"Harry, we are all very sorry and Hermione would be sorry also." At this Rons voice was sad; "She died by Voldemorts hand some time ago."

Harry just stared at him. Staring was a sort of game to Harry. He stares at the person and wait until the person either flinched or looked away. He didn't have long to wait for Ron to flinch and look away. A bonus for Harry. Harry stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" came Dumbledore's voice.

"Out" replied Harry. He really didn't want the bother with them now.

Harry started walking again.

"Harry, we really wanted you to meet someone." This time it was his mother voice. Other times he would have been rejoicing upon hearing it, but now, it was so annoying.

Harry turned around. His mother gestured for the little girl to step forward.

"Harry, this is your sister Maybeth." Said Lily.

Harry nodded and walked up to the girl.

"Hello" said Harry.

"Hi" her voice was faint. Harry smiled at her shyness.

Harry got up and started to walk out.

"Harry you can't go." Said Dumbledore

Harry ignored him. The door opening was the last thing he remembered before darkness took him.

Dream

_Harry walked down the corridor of the department of mysteries. His feet making a dull, thud on the stone floor. Opening up the door, that led to the veil Sirius fell through, Harry walked in. There on the floor was a cloaked man with black hair._

'_It's Sirius' "Sirius", Harry yelled._

_The man looked up and stared strait into Harry's eyes._

"_Harry, is that you?" The rough voice coming from the man was all Harry needed to smile. _

'_Sirius is alive'_

_Sirius reached out a hand to Harry. But when Harry looked at the hand he saw a pale hand, soft, and small. _When Harry looked up he was back in the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi

Em. Sanity chapter 5

Harry sighed. He sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist. (You all have had to see a picture like that somewhere).

After deciding that sitting here, doing nothing was boring; Harry got up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and peered around it. He took in the sight of an empty corridor.

'Good', he thought,' easier to escape and save Sirius!'

Harry took off down the hall and rounded the corner, running smack into someone. Pushing the person with an oof down onto the floor, Harry ran before he found out who it was. Harry ran in to the entrance hall and yanked open the door. Running full speed away from Hogwarts, Harry thought of how he could get into the ministry of magic. Hogsmede was not busy, so Harry ran into the three broomsticks eager to Floo to London. Harry stepped into the fireplace, completely ignoring Madam Rosmerta's calls. Harry stepped onto the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron, and with his head bowed he walled out of the pub. Harry than walked to the phone booth and stepped inside of it. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" said a woman's voice. Harry stood there thinking for a minute. The he said "hi, I'm Mr. Weasly".

All of a sudden Harry found himself in front of the fountain.

Harry walked to a side door and took the stairs up to the 3rd floor were the department of Mysteries was. Harry walked into the room were all the orbs were held and took a side door to the room with the veil. There on the floor was his godfather, Sirius.

Back at Hogwarts

"Dumbledore, Harry is gone" was the first thing Dumbledore heard when James Potter came running into his office.

The next thing he heard was

"I was going down to the kitchens for something to eat and then I was walking back when someone hurled into me. I looked up and there was Harry running past Me.", Said James.

Dumbledore stood up quickly.

"Send Auras to Hogsmede and the leaky cauldron." Ordered Dumbledore.

James did what he was asked. Dumbledore sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

'Where has Harry gone to' Thought Dumbledore.

With Harry

Harry ran to Sirius and rolled him over. Sirius grunted and woke up 'Harry' Sirius thought. Sirius sat up and he and Harry hugged.

James pov

I plopped down into one of the chairs in the office after I was done calling the auras and telling them what to do.

I thought back to that day we left Harry.

Flashback

James and Lily sat across from Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just finished telling them about the prophecy and Lily was trying hard not to cry.

"So what should we do?" asked James.

"You shall go into hiding, but unfortunately you won't have Harry with you. I have already got someone to take car of you. They will look exactly like you, so if they are attack and they die, everyone will think you died." Said Dumbledore.

Lily looked like she was going to scream, so James put a silencing charm on her and nodded his consent. He needed to keep Lily safe as she was with child.

"Then just Floo saying Lights child" Said Dumbledore.

James scooped up Lily and did as he was told.

End of flashback.


End file.
